My Texas love
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Feelings starts to streight when Bunnie visits Tails on his workshop... Rated T, but it might bump to M later... the 'Cause? HARDCORE LEMON ALERT!


_**Burnout04: I just don't know why they are forgetting ONE more couple for Tails.**_

_**Tails: And who's the other lucky?**_

_**Burnout04: Bunnie.**_

_**Tails: ! NOT HER!**_

_**Burnout04: Uh… are you asking this on FAVOR or the contrary of Bunnie?**_

_**Tails: Of course is favor of Bunnie! Bullshit!**_

_**A/N: This is awful, you guys forgot to make Bunnie and Tails' couple! Bullshit! Anyway, this story is a two-shot, Rated T for safety of you, but it might upgrade to M later.  
P.S: Don't flame me if this story looks bullshit, it's only a two-shot about Tails and Bunnie, random thing, but a great couple! LEMON WARNING IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!**_

Tails was on his workshop to wait for a costumer, he was given a new workshop in downtown mobotrópolis ever since, he was really happy about that, when he was checking around the workshop, his bell rang, he gone to open the door to see that Sonic was there.

Tails: Hey Sonic, what brings you here?

Sonic: Just wanted to see you, how you're doin'?

Tails: See for yourself!

He showed him his workshop, it was kinda new to Sonic, but nothing is compared to his workshop on the mystic ruins, that one had a beautiful landscape, that's why he now has TWO workshops, he wanted a new one, but didn't wanted to detonate the past one.

Sonic: Cool… Hey, you should visit your workshop every week I guess…

Tails: Sonic, I live there, I come to THIS workshop every day.

Sonic: Mmm… OK

He stormed out of his workshop with Tails following him, but he was heading to his antique workshop, when he got there, he felt like he was being followed by someone, when he closed the door, his bell rang instantly.

Tails: _No doubt someone was following me…_

When he opened the door he jumped in the sky of scare, Bunnie had showed up to him.

Bunnie: Ooops… Sorry about that Hun!

Tails: BUNNIE DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!

Bunnie: Hey mate! I said I was sorry!

Tails: OK, OK, sheesh!

He made his way to the floor.

Tails: What brought you here? Wanted to buy something from my new workshop?

Bunnie: That's one thing, the second thing is that I wanted to visit you… we didn't saw each other for years…

Tails was 18, Bunnie of course, how she was half robotic, she was approximately 20 years old.

Tails: Look, I know you're my… uh… aunt or…?

Bunnie: Nah, don't see me as your aunt, but a really close friend.

Tails was estranging how her voice was trailing off, he was starting to like this.

Tails: So… And how YOU are doing Texy?

Bunnie: Texy?

Tails: What? You're still on your Texas style ain't ya?

She saw her attire, she was using her usual clothes, a jacket, a hat, her pink jumpsuit, her robotic parts, her boots, she was basically a Texas girl.

Bunnie: Why? D-D-D Do you like it?

Tails: Who are you and what have you done with Bunnie?

At first, she already knew that it was because she was getting too shy, normally she was energetic, a thrill fun girl, not some shy person, this was her first time.

Bunnie: Hey, don't blame me, you're just admiring me, that's all…

Tails: Not to mention you're really more beautiful with that style.

He was blushing when he said that, Bunnie was blushing harder than him, he NEVER admired her like this, at least not before…

Bunnie: You never admired me like that Hun… at least not before…

Tails: I'm starting to like this…

He wasted no time in pull Bunnie to his house. (_A/N: Don't worry, there's no lemon, at least on the first chapter…_)

Bunnie: What the heck are you-

She was silenced by a kiss of him, he was already holding her waist, in a deep kiss.

Bunnie: _What?! He's kissing me! But what the hell?! I am 20! He's 18 and… Wait… he's only 2 years younger than me, he can't already say that-_

Tails: Uh… well… I guess I confessed my crush to you now…

Bunnie: _I knew it…_ (Speak: No italic; Think: _Italic_)

Bunnie: Well… Not only had you this crush honey… I was crushing in you too…

Tails: Really?

Bunnie: Aww… come on! You were so cute I wished I could kiss you in that time!

Tails: Guess this is your lucky day…

He pulled her for another kiss, this time, she deepen the kiss by holding her hands on his neck, while he hold his hand on her waist, she was feeling hot, really hot, a fever, that happens only with one feeling: **Love**, she knew that they loved each other, but didn't shown this to themselves on the past, only now; she pulled out and stared at his blue sky eyes, they were so beautiful for her, she couldn't describe how they were.

Bunnie: I guess we can now say that we're valentines…

Tails: Yeah… Now we can say that…

_**Bunnie: YAY! COOL!**_

_**Burnout04: Yeah! My first newest couple on the show!**_

_**Tails: Really cool man, but what about the lemon warning you told there?**_

_**Burnout04: Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet…**_

_**A/N: Remember, Chapter 2, Hardcore lemon, I may upload chapter 2 two days after, but I'll try to upload as soon as I can!**_


End file.
